Polos opuestos
by xXNightlockXx
Summary: Es un hecho bien sabido que los extremos siempre se atraen, como también que estos nunca están destinados a encontrarse


Adoraba la lluvia.

Luego de vivir durante años en Jakku, poder experimentar la sensación de estar bajo la lluvia era lejos el mejor de sus descubrimientos. Poder experimentar como millones de gotas caían simultáneamente sobre su piel para luego ser absorbidas por el suelo… por unos instantes la hacían sentirse parte del ciclo de la vida.

…

Ella estaba en el balcón.

Estaba lloviendo y ella estaba bajo la lluvia sin ninguna protección. Él sabía que Rey adoraba la lluvia, los bosques, los lagos… todo lo que fuese contrario al árido paisaje desértico donde había crecido. Aun cuando ella estaba de espaldas a él, Kylo sabía que, probablemente, ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y con una calmada sonrisa, dado que esta no era la primera vez que la encontraba haciendo eso cuando se desataba una tormenta. Cada vez que llovía ella salía a la intemperie sin importarle que su ropa se empapara por completo.

No estaba usando su capa y su uniforme pronto no le serviría de mucho.

…

Sintió su presencia antes que él entrara a la habitación. Intentó disimular el placer que experimentó cuando sintió como sus ojos la recorrían desde la entraba, él siempre la envolvía con su poder, recreando una caricia sobre su piel. Sin embargo esta vez, utilizó la fuerza para impermeabilizaba de la lluvia.

.- No es necesario- dijo fingiendo una voz moleta- me gusta la lluvia

Ignorando su petición escuchó como él se desvestía mientras avanzada hacia ella: sus guantes fueron los primeros caer, luego su capa quedó olvidada sobre el piso y finalmente su cinturón con su sable de luz descansó sobre la cómoda al lado del ventanal.

.- Te vas a refriar- le respondió finalmente apoyándose en el marco de la entrada del balcón.

.- No me importa- le respondió volteando sólo su rostro para verlo

Adoraba verlo tan despreocupado… y si bien Ben parecía verdaderamente otra persona cuando usaba su uniforme de maestro jedi, bastaba observar sus ojos oscuros para darse cuenta que se trataba del mismo Ben Solo de siempre.

….

.- No quieres acompañarme?

Perdido por unos instantes en sus ojos, Kylo le sonrió mientras negaba levemente sacudiendo su cabeza. Siempre lo desarmaba por completo cuando ella le sonreía y lo miraba de esa forma: sin odio ni temor, Rey lo veía con una adoración y ternura que jamás creyó que volvería a ver en los ojos de otra persona.

Ella volvió a voltear su rostro para disfrutar la vista desde su habitación. A pesar de la densidad de la lluvia, el paraje boscoso aún era visible y el estar en el último piso de la fortaleza les permitía tener una vista privilegiada desde ahí.

.- Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?- volvió a preguntarle inocentemente

….

Rey sabía que él odiaba mojarse, sin embargo, no pudo evitar la tentación de reiterar su invitación dado que si bien, ella adoraba estar bajo la lluvia, disfrutaba aun más cuando él estaba a su lado, tal vez por ese motivo cuando sintió la presencia de él detrás de ella sintió una inmensurable felicidad. No dudo un segundo en apoyarse sobre su pecho para acercarse aun más a Ben.

La misma sensación de confort y calidez que experimentó minutos atrás se amplificó de inmediato cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el de él… amaba disfrutar esa sensación la cual sólo podía experimentar cuando estaba cerca de él: en la misma habitación, en su cuarto, en sus brazos. Sensación que había aprendido a amar gracias a su conexión y que si bien este vinculo no había sido bienvenido en un principio, Rey ahora no podía imagina su vida sin él.

No era la misma energía que emanaba gracias a la fuerza y ahora la protegía de mojarse, no.. esa sensación la creaba él.

….

Estaba congelada.

Molesto por su descuido, la envolvió entre sus brazos para ayudarla a recuperar un poco de temperatura cuando ella se recargó sobre su pecho. Kylo no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que la energía de su vinculo comenzó a envolverlo lentamente. Siempre le había llamado la atención su extraña conexión que los unía, nunca había llegado a descubrir su origen ni sus alcances completamente. Rey le había comentado que ella siempre era capaz de sentirlo cuando están cerca y que su aura la rodeaba cuando la distancia entre ellos iba disminuyendo, en cambio él era capaz de sentirla en todo momento siendo ahora el responsable de iniciar la mayor parte del tiempo sus conversaciones cuando estaban lejos el uno del otro.

Kylo no pudo evitar recordar las primeras veces que experimentaron su vinculo, cuando ellos eran enemigos y ella no consideraba un monstruo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces siendo sin duda el descubrimiento que ambos están perdidos en una soledad tan asfixiante, tan fría y basta que, cuando se dieron cuenta que compartían ese dolor su anhelo de poder conectarse se hizo casi primordial.

.- Te extrañe- le comentó ella deslizando sus manos sobre las suyas- odio cuando estas alejado tanto tiempo

Rey siempre actuaba infantilmente cuando estaban a solas. Nadie sospecharía que su emperatriz se comportaba como una niña consentida cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación, alejados de sus coroneles, stormtroopers y súbditos.

.- Sé que no te gusta acompañarme cuando surgen levantamientos cariño- la sintió estremecerse cuando le recordó el motivo de su ausencia. Ella odiaba asesinar, no obstante no duda en hacerlo cuando era necesario para asegurar la estabilidad de su nuevo régimen, llegando a ser casi tan despiadada como él en el campo de batalla.

Cuando ella tomó la decisión de seguirlo y volverse al lado oscuro de la fuerza, selló el destino de la galaxia. Nadie fue capaz de detenerlos ni la Rebelión, ni Luke Skywalker ni Snoke…

Ella era su compañera, su aliada, amiga, confidente… su Rey.

…

Cuando Ben regresó al lado de la luz ambos lograron derrotar a Snoke y la Primera orden. Ambos habían sido capaces de traer equilibrio en la fuerza y paz en la galaxia. Juntos lo habían logado y ahora juntos mantenían el orden en la galaxia.

No fue sencillo en un principios, todos dudaban en él y en más de una ocasión cuestionaron su estado mental cuando había tenido que defenderlo de las dudas y criticas de los miembros de la Resistencia. Costo mucho tiempo pero finalmente Ben se había logrado convertir en el pilar de las fuerzas opositoras que alguna vez él mismo había ayudado a crear. La nueva república ahora los consideraba como los principales artífices de su restitución y en forma de agradecimientos los crimines que había cometido antes de conocerla habían sido perdonados, dejando en el pasado su alter ego de Kylo Ren caballero de la orden de Ren y, volviendo a ser Ben Solo caballero Jedi.

Sin embargo, aunque se vestían y eran considerados como jedis, ambos no practicaban al pie de la letra los principios dictados en los antiguos manuscritos y libros de la orden. Su vínculo jamás les permitiría aislarse ni permanecer alejados: él era su acompañante, su compañero, su amigo, su pareja… su Ben.

 **-.-.-**

 **Dos futuros similares pero diametralmente distintos aparecieron en sus mentes cuando sus manos hicieron contacto.**

 **Ella vio lo que había anhelado cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que él no era el monstruo que había creído que era, por eso, en su visión vio como él regresaba a la luz por ella.**

 **Él vio lo que codiciaba más que nada en el mundo cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de pérdida y abandonada que él, por eso, en su visión vio como ella se convertía a la oscuridad por él**

 **Snoke sonrió complacido, acomodándose en su trono. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que había planeado, no tenía duda alguna que ella iría al encuentro de su aprendiz. La joven aspirante de Jedi era demasiado similar al inocente joven que alguna vez había sido Ben Solo. En su ingenuidad ella probablemente creía ahora que, lo que acababa de ver era el futuro, su fututo con él… no tenía idea que esa escena no era nada más que una ilusión, una proyección de sus deseos.**

 **Tal vez lo único que le molestaba era que su aprendiz también había caído de lleno en su trampa, tal como lo sospechaba el conflicto en su interior entre la luz y la oscuridad lo había seducido a creer que, si esa chiquilla lo aceptaba y se alejaba de la luz por él, ambos serían capaces de derrocarlo. Además, lo similar de las ilusiones, las que si bien les mostraron realidades opuestas, era preocupante, eso no podía negarlo. Pero Snoke sabía que eso jamás ocurriría, su control sobre él era absoluto y nunca intentaría desafiarlo. Además** **si bien los extremos se atraen, nunca están destinados a juntarse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END

* * *

 _Bueno_

 _Quedé obsesionada después de ver The Last Jedi. Muero de ganas en saber que fue lo que Rey y Kylo vieron cuando tocaron sus manos pero más allá de algunas pistas no se dijo nada y tal vez nunca lo sepamos._

 _Siempre abierta a sugerencias no duden en escribir un review_


End file.
